


First Day of Spring

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Destiel One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Requited Love, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was somewhat of a tradition for him and Cas; the first day of Spring would find them both huddled underneath the bleachers of Lawrence High, watching the pale violet hues melt their way towards the rising ball of white until the first bell rang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Spring

It was somewhat of a tradition for him and Cas; the first day of Spring would find them both huddled underneath the bleachers of Lawrence High, watching the pale violet hues melt their way towards the rising ball of white until the first bell rang.

Today was no exception, of course.

Cas had been waiting for him patiently by the fence, bike at his hip and stupid, adorable smile painting his chapped lips. They'd left soon after, kicking off the curb and grinning like idiots all the way to school. Course, you wouldn't find him so giddy on any other day.  

Dean could now feel the faint yet magnetic warmth of Cas' skin bleeding through his leather jacket. He was drawn to the touch; drunk on the indirect contact of shoulders brushing and flesh being set alight.

The cool wetness of the grass carded through their fingers, splayed out on the ground as they sat back to admire the view; they had arrived early, after all, when the world was most beautiful and so easy to watch. The air was still crisp – almost tangible – as it peppered their skin with love bites of welcoming cold.

"It's awesome," He breathed "Just… yeah."

Cas could probably come up with a hundred better versions of _awesome_ , but the guy didn't mind. He'd once admitted to liking Dean's playful choice of words, finding them almost endearing. The memory of warm cheeks and nervous chuckles was still vivid in his mind.

"It's beautiful."

Such a word instantly drew his gaze over to the other boy, knowing that nothing else in existence could fit the definition more accurately than him.

Yet those blue eyes were there to meet his gaze already.

"Beautiful."

Which one of them said it, he wasn't sure; maybe both of them did. But it was definitely Cas who leant in first with lidded eyes and softly-parted lips. It was definitely Cas who brushed his fingers across the nape of Dean's neck, swallowing the gentle moan that slipped his control. It was definitely Cas who pulled them both to ground so that their coats draped haphazardly across their bodies, entwined.

It was definitely Cas who whispered the words – like a secret – down his ear, palming his neck with mild intensity and longing.

And it was definitely Dean who said them back, twice as soft and just as sincere.

_"I love you_. _"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lovely ball of fluff. I honestly just wrote this for practice purposes, but all comments and kudos will be very much appreciated. (Like, yeah... really appreciated... I love hearing people's thoughts). Thanks for reading!


End file.
